


The Dancing Titan Coffee Shop

by ArtsyWolf96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Armin is a Little Shit, Barista Eren Yeager, Coffee Shops, Drabble, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, This is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyWolf96/pseuds/ArtsyWolf96
Summary: Eren and levi reminisce on the day they met.





	The Dancing Titan Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my friend Liz, and this is also unbetaed. Visit my Tumblr! (artsy-wolf96.tumblr.com)

The Dancing Titan Coffee Shop  
\-----

  
It was a busy day at the local coffee shop Eren had worked at. He was working part-time there to help pay for his college degree in teaching Civics. His friend Armin worked alongside him, getting orders ready as Eren worked the register and served people at their tables. Two hours into his shift, the bustling line of business associates and tired soccer moms wanting to speak to the manager, had bustled down. There was nobody in line at the moment so Eren allowed Armin to take a 15 to 30 minute break as he continued to make orders and served them.

  
It was his last order for the moment, and the man had insisted on standing right next to Eren as he made his Caramel Macchiato and a Cold Brew. The man was just above five foot, had pale skin, raven hair, a sharp jawline, and steel blue eyes that Eren could dream about for days on end. He was wearing a white button-up and tight black slacks that hugged his ass well. After being caught looking at the man longer than socially acceptable, he finished making his drinks. As he was putting the lids on the cups, Armin rushed behind him, accidentally pushing Eren into the counter, causing him to spill the drinks all over the man. Eren began to blush, his face plastered in shock.

  
“Oh shit! I-I am so sorry sir! Let me help you clean that up.”

  
“It’s fine. It wasn’t exactly your fault anyways, other than being clumsy.” The man grabbed some napkins and began to try and dry himself and his coffee stained shirt. “I guess I’ll have to go to damn work like this…”

  
Eren stuttered out another apology, and held out his white and blue striped jacket at full length. “It might be a little too big for you, but that should be fine. It beats walking around with a coffee stained shirt all day, right? I’ll shut up and get you your coffees sir.” Eren immediately went to making the two cups, and scribbled on the side of one cup, _**‘KEEP THE JACKET, BUT LET ME MAKE IT UP TO YOU. (***-***-2648)’**_

  
Eren handed them to the raven with a blush, and turned away immediately after the raven had grabbed the cups. “Goodbye Levi! Tell Erwin I say hi!” Eren heard Armin yell from the register.

  
“Levi..? Cute name…” Eren mumbled as he got back to work.

\-----Five Years Later-----

Eren lay in bed with Levi, playing with his hair as Levi slung an arm over Eren’s waist. “What did you first think when you saw me at the Dancing Titan Coffee Shop?” Eren asked his lover of two years.

  
“I thought you were sexy, and I would never have a chance with you.”

  
“Really? I thought you were sexy too, and I had ruined every chance I had with you when I had spilled that coffee on you…"

  
“It was cute.”

  
“When I spilled coffee? I was so damn scared.”

  
“Yeah.” Levi said sleepily, letting out a small yawn. Eren hugged Levi gently and continued to bombard him with questions and statements. “You were so damn sexy when you looked offended and even sexier every time I look at you.” There was a small pause before Eren started talking again, “What was the first thing you noticed about me?”

  
“Well your clumsiness.”

  
Eren pushed Levi away playfully. “Other than that you ass.”

  
“The way you reacted, your blushing face that was plastered in shock.”

  
“I noticed how pissed you look with your dripping hair and your eyes more gentile than anything I could ever think of.” Levi hummed at then statement as Eren cuddled into his own personal heater, soon falling asleep with Levi.


End file.
